There are several types of supportive devises on the market today. Each is designed for a specific use and provides a degree of support to the user. All have either none or limited adjustability and adaptability to the individual user. In some of these devices, when an adjustment is made to fit an individual or particular application, the device can not be reconfigured, for use by others and/or for different applications.
The adaptability of the present invention makes it more comfortable and efficient than the prior devices, and it can be reconfigured, (flexed or straightened), for storage or travel.